borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cheshirekow
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:2011-07-06 00003.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 15:41, July 6, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Thank you for all the hard work you have put into the weapon crate locations. If you would be so kind as to also properly categorize all your uploaded photos as well that would be great. If you do not know how to cat your pics just ask and it will be expained. Again thanks. -- 21:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Cat's I am unaware of any way to do it in bulk. Unfortunatly you will have to do it one by one. i know It is a pain, but I just recently went through 5000+ images in one of the cats to reorganize all the non- weapon images in that cat. I am trying to keep things organized so noone has to do that again. 23:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Well, I've categorized my images now and since I know, I can be sure to do that for images I add in the future. Thanks. cheshirekow (talk) 23:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again. I for one look forward to future contributions from you. The Weapons crate location pages need alot of work. Anything you are willing to contribute to these pages is welcome. -- 03:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) the wiki community appreciates your efforts to flesh out the weapon crate location pages. i have taken the liberty of categorizing the first few dozen images uploaded. please see the above links help with categorizing the remaining images. thank you. 00:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) crate loc pages As much as humanly possible, do try to keep consecutive edits for a particular page to a minimum - avoid editing one section or page element at a time; instead, edit the page as a whole and preview your edits frequently to minimize the number of submissions (and as a result, the number of posts on others' activity feeds). 16:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Sorry for any inconvenience. cheshirekow (talk) 16:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I gotta say, I like what you have done with the locations so far. Great job. Keep that up if you are willing. 22:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). It's pretty easy to grab screenshots of the crates as I'm hitting them. I saved a lot of the side missions for playthrough 2.5 so they'd be more of a challenge, so I'm hitting all the crates in each map as I do the side missions. I'll continue to contribute as much as time permits. cheshirekow (talk) 15:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sir, I've been gratefully following your entries for the sunken sea weapon chests, and I believe I've found one that's missing in the guide, I've attached a series of photos that illustrate the location. Is this one not yet documented? Also, how do I go about cleaning these images out once someone can take nicer ones? Thanks for your meticulously written material. (: Spiketon 18:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC)